


Showing Rose.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Half-Human, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose visits her uncle Bill at Gringotts, she wants to intern for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and forgive me for leeching of ideas. I do love to read these kinds of fics, wanted to have a go at it. Any suggestions more than wecome.

"Uncle William?!" A voice asked behind him. He stood in his office, peering down the street in front of Gringotts. The Muggles down below making their way through the hustle and bustle of the London streets. "Yes, Rose__" He sighed. 

He turned around, there she was his youngest brothers daughter; Rose Weasley, the sixteen year old stood there in a thin summers dress, not wearing a bra.... again. "Bill! call me Bill!"

"Oh, okay, Un... Erm Bill." Rose nearly skipped inside his office, closing the door behind her.

Bill sat down at his desk, his niece had swung by every day this week, insisting she wanted an internship, deciding what courses to take at Hogwarts leading up to a vocation.

She sat on the edge of his desk, facing him, her short dress, rising up, showing her still milky white thighs, Summer holidays just started a week ago.

Rose developed in a very pretty, well proportioned young lady, Bill observed. Good sized breasts, bouncy arse, long toned legs. 

"So....!" Rose drew a circle with her index on his desk, gnawing her lower lip. 

She was building up courage to ask him something he smirkingly observed, the girl was still too obvious, her youth painfully showing.

"So.... Do you think I'm pretty?" She almost blushed. Almost.

"So what has spurned this on 'Princess'?" He took a few papers from the desk feigning interest.

"Well, uhm, I would like to know_" Rose drew smaller circles, crossing her leg over the other. Resting her other hand between her legs. Allowing her uncle a brief glimpse between her legs as she moved her leg. Pink lace trimmed cotton knickers.

"You don't want to know what I think, Princess." Bill drawled slowly.

"But I do, do you think I'm pretty like aunt Fleur or am I more a plain Jane!" She stopped making circles, putting her other hand between her leg as well, looking at Bill with great anticipation.

"Why bring your aunt into this?" Bill felt a pang in his heart, his more than beautiful Veela wife, absolutely stunning woman.

"Well, men think she is gorgeous, don't they?!" Rose said sweetly.

"Yes, they do!" Bill narrowed his eyes. His wife was a spectacle, wherever they went men would turn their heads and women for that matter. The green eyed monster lurked everywhere. He wasn't jealous, his wife adored him, she loved his scars, his boisterous appearance, his strong hands, his strong physique, his larger than life manhood. She couldn't do without him, or he without her. Even when they went beyond their marital bed, consented, they were sex driven wolfs, he because he was bitten once she because, well she was a Veela. Instant recognition, two decades ago.

"So am I?" Rose leaned over to him, letting him peek inside her dress, soft mounts, puppy areoles and now more than taut nipples.

Bill stood up, facing away from his obvious niece, Ron's girl. "Yes, you're beautiful." He was sincere she was very, very pretty, not fully grown into her body, but getting there, luscious red curls, dark blue eyes, finely sculpted face, white skin adorned with freckles, covering the bridge of her nose, shoulders, ending above her cleavage, she would break hearts, maybe al ready done so.

"Are you a virgin Rose?" He said, still not facing her.

"Uhm, that's not something an uncle should ask his niece, Bill__" Rose answered. She came of the desk, moving beside her uncle, staring down at the Muggles walking below in the street. She turned, her shoulders resting against the window. Her hand went down to his trousers, she cupped his manhood, her eyes widened. "Oh?!"

Bill moved his hand over her hand, keeping it down below. "Yes, oh__" He smirked. "More than you can take Princess." He smiled wickedly.

Rose tried to remove her hand, feeling him swell up inside her hand, watching his pupils dilate, turning from green to faintly yellow, wolfish. Bills breath turned ragged, his chest slightly heaving.

"Are you getting wet Princess?!" He smirked, he could smell her, his smelling ability heightened when he got sexually excited.

Rose didn't know what hit her as he turned her, pinning her against the window, her hand still in his behind her back her face pressed against the cool surface, her eyes darted down, Muggles totally oblivious what happened above them.

"So answer me, Princess are-you-a-virgin?" He slowly stipulated his words.

"No_" Rose answered softly, a mere whisper. She was so aroused by her uncles actions.

He ripped her dress opening sending buttons flying everywhere. "I'm going to show you how beautiful I think you are, 'Princess'."  
Rose moaned involuntarily as her knickers were ripped from her sex. She couldn't make our what her uncle was doing behind her before he unzipped, he took his manhood out, she felt his slick head, nudged between her buttocks.

Bill cupped her arse cheek, "Oh, nice and firm." He whispered in her ear.

Rose naked form pressed against the glass, the window charmed to feign nothing interesting existed up there until Bill lifted the charm, it was a see through pane now.

Bill penetrated her cunt with two fingers, pushing them in and out, coating them with her lubricant.

Rose hissed, his actions deliriously hot, no fumbling about, purposefully making sure she was wet enough to accommodate him without pain.

He removed his hand, spread her butt cheeks and thrusted inside hr wet puss in one swift move. Resting his wet fingers on the glass next to her head, glistening with white cream, her scent filling her nostrils.

Her pussy not to wide but he was large her velvet walls fitted like a snug glove.

He moved in and out, hard, merciless, no regards for her young flesh. He'd show her not to taunt adult half men, half wolves, he'd stay locked inside her until he came multiple times before sending her on her way.

His appointment with his wife for lunch an hour away, maybe he share her with Fleur, she liked a young pussy.

Rose eyes rolled as she felt her uncle cum inside her, he was too strong for her she couldn't push him away, even when she wanted too.

It made a nice change from being softly licked by her aunt.


End file.
